The OC Returns
by OvercomeTheDark
Summary: It has been 16 years since the last episode of The OC. Theresa Diaz, Ryan Atwood's extinguished flame has committed suicide and in her will, has left her sister under the protection of Ryan Atwood. Will Monica Diaz fit in with all the rich snobs? R&R!


**A/N: Hello OC fans! As I was writing my Pretty Little Liar fanfic (check it out after reading this aaahhmazing story), I sat down to watch a couple of OC episodes. And then it hit me: what if the oc returned to television? What would it be like? Which characters would come back? Would it revolve around the original generation, or would they make a new generation with recurring old characters? **

**So, I had about 56 questions and no answers up until I went to go take a shower. Now, if you're like me, you take an hour shower, not because you're smelly, or because you have to shave a ton... It's because you stand there and daydream. So I let my dreams take over my shower and BAM! I thought of a new story line if FOX had ever come back with an OC series. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing of the original characters. But... the new characters are mine! =)**

The OC Returns

Chapter One

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Ms," the lady from Child Services searched through her papers, "Monica Diaz. Being that your sister, Theresa Diaz, was your only guardian, I'm afraid we're going to have to put you through our system."

"That's not true," a voice next to Monica said. It was Eddie's, Theresa's husband. "Theresa told me that she had included Monica in her will. She said that if anything happened to her, I would be Monica's guardian."

"Well, she may have _said_ that but she did not include that in her will," the lady responded.

The door knocked and in came a burly, fat man who handed the lady a letter in a big yellow manila envelope and whispered something into her ear.

The lady nodded and waved him off. She opened the envelope. There was five minutes of silence. The lady sighed. Then looked at Monica.

"The police found this in Theresa's drawers as they were cleaning the... mess," the lady hesitated then continued, "it is a newer will, which she had never filed."

"See? I told you she had another will," Eddie said.

"Yes, you are right, she had another will. But I'm sorry to say, you are not in it," she said to Eddie, but boring her eyes into Monica.

"What do you mean I am not in it? Theresa said-"

Monica had enough. "Theresa is not here, Eddie," she said quietly. "Let the lady continue."

The lady took a deep breath, "Monica," she leaned onto the table and folded her hands, "Do you know a man named Ryan Atwood?"

Eddie gasped.

"Yeah," Monica ransacked her brain, "Theresa had mentioned him about a year ago. She said that he lived in Orange County."

"Yes, well, that is where you are about to go. In the will, it states that if anything had happened to Theresa, Ryan Atwood would become your legal guardian."

"No, no way is that happening," Eddie said, with his anger rising.

"Sir, she is not under your protection anymore." She turned to Monica, "Monday morning, at 10 AM, there will be a car outside of your home to take you to Mr. Atwood. End of discussion. Thank you for coming," the lady stood up. "I am truly sorry for your loss," she said to the both of them and escorted them out.

* * *

Monica sat quietly on the dirty Chino sand, her dark brown hair shimmering in the sunlight. Who was Ryan Atwood? And why did Theresa trust him with a 16 year old? She felt the warmth of the hot summery day on her naturally tanned skin. She ran her finger across the dirty sand, feeling every delicate grain. What if this... Ryan Atwood didn't like her? Then where would she go?

Monica felt a presence sit next to her. "Hey," the voice said. It was Sam, Theresa's 18 year old son.

"Hey," Monica said, taking a handful of the grainy sand and letting it go, letting the wind take it away.

"How was the meeting?" Sam asked her.

Monica assumed Eddie didn't tell Sam. "It was good," she lied.

Sam laughed, "You're a terrible liar, Mon." Then he put his arm around her, "Everything's gonna be okay."

"How?" cried out Monica. "How is everything going to be okay? My mother's dead, my sister offed herself, and now, I have to go to live in a stranger's house." Monica looked down into her lap. "Everything's not going to be okay."

"If you look at it that way, then it won't. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but it wasn't only your sister who offed herself. She was my mom. You don't see me brooding."

Monica hadn't put two and two together. Monica had always considered Sam as a brother, she had forgotten that Theresa was Sam's mother. "I'm so sorry, Sam." her voice trembled.

"Hey, Mon, I'm sorry too. But don't be upset."

"Why not? I don't understand why you're not upset. I mean, your mom just killed herself," she bluntly said.

"Yeah... So? Obviously underneath all those smiles, my mom had issues. And she chose the path of death over solving it. Her suicide isn't my problem and neither is it yours."

"How can you be so indifferent about it?"

"How can you be so affected by it?" he retorted.

"She was my sister!" she yelled.

"So? She was my mother," he calmly said.

Frustrated, Monica ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lower lip. "I don't understand why people keep leaving me."

"Who keeps leaving you?" Sam persisted with his questions.

"My mom and my sister. Now I have no one but this Ryan Atwood."

"Hey, don't say that. You have me," Sam nudged her. "Wait, did you just say Ryan Atwood?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mom used to talk about him. She said that they were together for a while but then broke up," Sam answered.

"But why does she trust him more than Eddie?"

"Think about it, Mon. If it wasn't for Theresa being around, you probably would've clawed Eddie's eyes out by now."

Monica smiled. "He does have some anger management issues."

"Exactly. Maybe this Ryan Atwood is different. Maybe you have a better future with Ryan being your guardian than Eddie."

"Well... he does reside in Orange County," she grinned, looking at Sam.

"What?" he exclaimed, laughing. "You're gonna go live in the richest of all places. Daaamn," he said, impressed.

"What about you?" Monica asked.

"What about me?"

"What are you gonna do?"

Sam hesitated, "Well, being that I am a legal citizen of the US of A, and I have graduated from high school, I suppose I might go work with my friend, Javier. He works with construction, he could get me a place of my own."

Monica frowned. She wanted a better life for Sam. She knew Sam was so much greater than that. "Why don't you go to school? Didn't you want to be an architect?"

Sam looked down at his hands, "I don't think so, Mon."

"Why not?" she got onto her knees and faced Sam. "Sam, you are so much greater than this. You don't have to live in shitty Chino. I've seen your sketches. You're amazing and you have a brain for it."

"Yeah, I might have the brain for it but I definitely do not have the money for it."

"Stop disbelieving in yourself, Sam. I know you're worth it."

"Easy for you to say, Mon. You're getting out of this shithole." He was right. It was easy for her to say because all it took was Theresa's death for her to have a chance of having a better life for herself.

"Look at me," Monica said, boring her eyes into Sam.

Sam looked up at her.

"You. Are. Worth. It. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Just think about going to school, okay?" Monica asked.

"Fine."

"Promise me," she held out her pinky.

He intertwined his pinky into hers. "I promise," he smiled.

**A/N: Well? Yes, yes, dear readers, I left off in such a bad spot but I was hurrying to get to work before i get my young butt fired. PLEASE REVIEW! i have no clue if i should continue or not. Thank you! =)**


End file.
